


Mine to have

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abduction, Alcohol, Amorality, Angst, Anxiety, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Dark, Depressing, Gaslighting, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic, Past Sexual Abuse, Possesiveness, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker!Stiles, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!stiles, dejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek whimpers, the ropes taunt over his hands and legs, Stiles smirking above him and his hands weaving a too heated path on his bare skin that makes him recoil inwardly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story, it does not have a happy ending. This is some dark Stiles stuff so please do heed the tags

Derek sips at the hot coffee and lets out a sigh of contentment. He is in the midst of a new book in his hands that is turning to be quite the thriller, the weather outside is nice, just a touch of winter in the warm sunlight that is early into spring, there are people milling around the café and no one is crossing his personal space bubble. Within a few minutes, Boyd and Erica will join him, and Laura will drop by from the kitchen. They will have lunch while Erica will tell Derek and Laura all about their child and Boyd’s work and her own accounts and they will laugh and then they will leave just before Derek starts to feel uncomfortable, because they are just that good friends.

Going by the normal standards, or what Talia says, Derek’s life is not complete or the best, but he is happy, with both his life and his choices. So he doesn’t have a significant other. Not that big of a deal after having to go through Kate and Jennifer. He had enough of good therapy to realize that none of that was his fault, that nothing about his character and his feelings invited behaviour like that. He works from home, his socialization only spreads to the two or three friends that have managed to hold onto him through the years and he is happy with that. He likes the peace, the silence that is of his own making that don’t hold the promises of pain or resentment anymore, and finds himself content with his life. 

So when the boy, certainly he is a boy, perhaps just past his teenage years, plops himself into the chair opposite to Derek, Derek frowns at him while instinctively bringing the book to his chest in a protective stance.

“Um, excuse me, do…” Derek starts to ask, when the guys says aloud, perhaps a tad more than necessary, “Hi babe, sorry I got late.”

“Uh,” Derek provides helpfully, his eyes roving over the boy’s face. Derek is sure that he must have seen him before, as he looks familiar, but in a small county like Beacon Hills, that is not so strange. The boy has amber eyes that seem to sparkle, lips that look pink and is right now stretched into a wide and harmless grin and moles dot his face, giving mischief to his features even though he is not doing anything. Derek thinks, perhaps the boy had mistaken Derek for someone else. He opens his mouth to bring it to attention, when the boy leans over the table into Derek.

“Look,” he says in a low conspirator voice, “I am sorry for this, but my date seemed to have ditched me and, um, my friends are watching, so can you please like play along to be my date for a few minutes? I promise I will pay you in coffee and pastries, they make the best ones here, pretty please?”

“Uh. Um,” Derek clears his throat and his voice feels strangled as he says, “I don’t know you…”

“Oh, oh dude, sorry, I am Stiles. My dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills. I just started at the BH Community College and, well, my friends are convinced that I should start dating or something. So they set me up with some dude, but, uh, he didn’t show up, so I kinda told them that I already have another date and um, I am sorry if this is making you uncomfortable in any way. If you want me to stop just tell me so, I will totally leave you alone, no need to play to the weird oddball, ha ha, heh. Um, sorry,” Stiles mutters, two red spots high on his cheeks as he looks down to the side presumably in shame. 

Derek knows about well meaning friends who refuse to hear no because they are convinced they know the exact solution to the problem, particularly anything related to the heart. He had had to sit through his own share of blind dates over the years and listen to strangers prattle on about things that he had no interest in. He never did manage a second date for either of them if he remembers correctly about them now. Also, Stiles is not a minor if he is in the Community College, so Derek just lessens his scowl and grunts, “It’s OK.”

Stiles gives such a relieved and quite honestly such a beautiful smile at that the Derek blushes. “O my god, Thank you so much, this is so awesome of you. Also, free coffee and pastries on me, so order away,” Stiles says happily, sitting in the chair more fully now that Derek has agreed to his farce. 

“Oh, oh,” Stiles says, his eyes getting big, “Can I take a picture with you? Like sitting together?”

“Um,” Derek blinks at Stiles and then blushes again when he sees how Stiles is looking at him and then says, “O…OK.”

“Goddamn man, you are a godsend. You have no idea how much you are helping me,” Stiles says. He gets up from the chair he was sitting on, goes to stand by Derek, and leans over his shoulder. Derek holds his breath because Stiles is definitely crossing his personal boundaries, but, it doesn’t seem personal or directed at him and before he can drive himself into panic, Stiles had already moved away, picture taken and saved into his phone. Stiles looks at the picture and smiles at it and Derek just sips his now no longer hot coffee and looks over the rim of his cup at Stiles.

Stiles gives him another beatific smile, salutes him, calls out, “See you around Derek,” and heads to the main counter. When the waiter, Liam, sets down a two pastries before him and a cup of coffee with a good natured smirk, Derek can’t help but blush before the younger man. Before he could say anything, though, Erica and Boyd come over and Derek ends up sharing his pastries with them both while they wait for their orders. 

Derek has a nice time with his friends and finds himself pleasantly pleased by the time he reaches his loft. The loft is almost threadbare with its lack of things. The door is a sliding behemoth that makes Derek feel safe enough. The walls are exposed brick. There is a big sofa in the middle of the living room, with two smaller armchairs to the side, a crooked looking coffee table in front of the sofa that lists to the side, and a big screen TV that Derek rarely puts on. The kitchen is big and airy, with an expensive coffee maker, although Derek still prefers the coffee they make at Laura’s café. 

To the corner of the room looms a rickety iron spiral staircase and it leads to his bedroom, that is functional at best and even more threadbare that his living room. There is a bathroom attached to the bedroom, with a spacious bathtub and a high-pressure shower. A line of cupboards on one wall in his bedroom holds all of his clothes and other stuff. Just below his bedroom is his office. Derek works as an in house researcher for hire. He is good at what he does and thus fetches a good price for his work. Peter, his uncle, does all the negotiating for those projects. He makes just enough to get by in his home, as the Hales own the building and Derek does not have to pay rent. He also mostly eats at the café and Laura refuses payment from him. 

Add the money he inherited after his father’s death from the insurance, and Derek was a rich enough young man. Kate had come to control him and get to his family, money definitely involved somewhere there. Jennifer came solely for the money and it had taken the support of his whole family and his friends to oust them out of his life. The experience brought him closer to his family and made him appreciate the good friends he had. But as content Derek was with his life, he couldn’t help feeling a bit lonely sometimes. And tonight, after he reached home, he couldn’t help think about Stiles as well. It was of course just a dream, but a nice one to have nonetheless.

 

##############################################################################

 

After that it seemed that Derek kept on bumping into Stiles everywhere. Stiles would come say hi, talk to him about his day and ask the same of Derek, take a few more pics while Derek blushed because apparently his friends were still under the belief that Stiles was still going on dates with Derek. Derek did ask once why did Stiles simply not tell his friends, but Stiles had clammed up, fidgeted and then not appeared around him for a week or so. It surprised Derek when he realized that Derek missed Stiles. So the next time he saw Stiles, he did not ask about his friends again. Derek started to count Stiles as one of his friends and when Laura or his mother started asking about Stiles, Derek did not find it strange. Beacon Hills was such a small town after all, they must have seen Derek and Stiles together. 

Stiles put his number into Derek’s phone and would send messages to Derek throughout the day. They were mostly funny, but sometimes Stiles would tell him about sad things too, like how he missed his mother still and how Scott, his best friend was too busy for him, and how he was worried about his father’s health. It was innocuous banter and did not demand much from Derek in the form of a response. Stiles, it seemed, could carry on a one sided conversation without any help. And Derek like to both read and listen to Stiles’ ramblings. There was no expectation to perform any kind of duty between them. Stiles liked being around Derek for some reason and Derek liked it the same. He stopped feeling so lonely anymore. 

For Derek, life couldn’t have gone better. His work was steady and interesting. He was more close with his family and had good friends. He had people to look out for him. He felt safe. He felt content.

So when it all came crashing down, Derek couldn’t help but feel that there was something wrong with him, something somewhere, that he could only be led into such path. When Stiles came over him like a thundering wave, taking him under, swallowing him whole, Derek broke and never escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

They say that ends have beginnings. A moment, a push that leads to the finish. For Derek, it came in the way of an offhanded remark from Laura.

“So will your boyfriend come for the Valentine’s day party?” Laura asked as she sat in the kitchen table of their old homestead, writing down the stuff she would have to do to get everything done in time. 

“What boyfriend?” Derek asked, frowning and feeling perplexed. He hasn’t dated anyone in a long time. 

“Stiles, Der, I am talking about Stiles,” Laura mutters with exasperation. 

“Stiles is not my boyfriend Laura,” Derek says, wondering however did Laura come up to that conclusion.

Laura looks at him then, a wry arch to her eyebrows, and says, “What had a fight with him and now you are no longer together?”

Derek suddenly stands up, the chair he was sitting on clattering to the floor. “Stiles and I,… We…. I don’t… _Laura_.”

Laura too get up and goes to Derek, rubbing his chest and making shushing noises. She says, “Sorry, sorry, I don’t know what’s the matter between you two, I wasn’t trying to upset you, sorry Der. Here sit, let me make you a sandwich. You are hungry right?”

Derek feels too upset to eat anything so he shakes his head brusquely and walks out. He immediately heads to his loft and then straight to his bedroom. He sits on his bed and starts to rock, panic overwhelming him. Why did Laura say that, Derek thinks, why did she think that Derek and Stiles were a couple. True, Derek was around Stiles a lot more, but it was only as friends. He will have to call up Stiles asap and let him know of this misunderstanding so that he could make Laura understand as well. Decision made, Derek called Stiles and as soon as Stiles picked it up, blurted, “Laura thinks we are dating.”

Stiles didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Then he says, “Do you know why she said that?”

“No,” Derek replies, his panic already lessening. Stiles is not panicking or making a big deal about it. That is definitely helping.

“Hmmm. Let me talk to her and clear up this misunderstanding. Where are you right now?” Stiles says.

“I’m at home right now. I don’t think I will be going out either,” Derek says.

“Ok ok, lemme just call up Laura. I will talk with you later k,” Stiles says before cutting the call.

Derek takes some deep breaths to steady himself and realizes that he is hungry. He heads to his kitchen, makes the sandwich that he refused Laura and eats it standing by the island. He puts the plate and the knife in the sink and heads back to his bedroom. There is two projects pending, but he has ample time to complete them. He takes off his shoes, pulls off his tee and falls down in the bed face down. Derek feels tired and weary for some reason. It is not that big of a deal, really, so Laura just made a mistake, he did not need to react so strongly. Stiles will fix it, Derek thinks just before he falls asleep.

Derek wakes up some time later. Something niggles at him as he tries to get up. It is only when he realizes that he cannot move his hands or legs that Derek opens his eyes and comes jarringly awake. He is lying on his side and when he looks down, he sees that he is naked and a red rope has been used to tie him up, restricting his mobility. His legs have been tied to each other tightly so that he could not even spread them. His hands were tied behind his back and his shoulder was paining as he struggled to get himself out of the knots. The room was dark, as it was probably night outside and no one had put the light on in his bedroom.

Derek could feel a scream lodging behind his gorge and he was gasping loudly. He was descending into a blinding panic and was whimpering in distress while tears fell from his eyes. He could not see anyone in the room, nor could he hear anything, so when something touched his back, Derek gave a loud yelp and tried to squirm away from it. It was a hand, hot to touch, it covered the sweep on his shoulder blade, and Derek felt like puking. He wanted to tell the person to stop, to please stop, but no words were coming out. He was just gasping and warbling and the person kept touching him, making revulsion rise in Derek at being violated so.

“No!” he screamed, somehow managing to find his voice enough to choke the word out. 

At that the hand left his back and started rubbing his face, cupping it and pushing the hair from his face. The hands then tugged on him till he was lying awkwardly on his back, his tied hands wedged between his back and the bed while he stared in absolute horror and confusion to Stiles, who was looking at with something insane in his face. He leaned forward and kissed Derek’s lips and Derek immediately spun his head to the side, spitting into the air, his chest heaving as he tried not to vomit. It did not deter Stiles who merely caught hold of his head in a tight grip and started kissing him again. He kept on trying to push his tongue into Derek’s mouth, but Derek had pursed his lips tightly, closed his eyes as well and refused to give in. Stiles still kept on kissing him for long minutes.

Finally, he leaned back and Derek opened his eyes to stare at Stiles. Stiles was naked as well, and he just had this look of utter bliss that did not sit with the insanity shinning in his eyes. There was something really weird about the way his pupils did not waver or change while his mouth kept on making these shapes as if he were having some kind of inward dialogues. Stiles cupped his face again but before Derek could close his eyes or mouth, Stiles said, “Der, baby, I love you so much.” He leaned forward again, but instead of kissing Derek on his lips, he began to kiss his face instead. On his brow, his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, nipped at his neck, licked at his collarbone, sucked at his nipple and tugged at the rope just under it. Derek whimpered in pain. 

“Shhh, sh, sorry baby, I am sorry I have you tied up. But I just have to make you understand how much I love you. I know you love me too, you just don’t know how much yet. Ha. I though I had a bit more time, you know, but Laura gave the game up. If she weren’t your sister, I would have killed her off for that,” says Stiles, still between kisses as he presses himself into Derek. Derek lets out a shocked ‘hah’. Laura, she almost died, Stiles could have almost killed her. Stiles continued, “But no worries babe, I just need you to understand, you know, and if you just understand, you will realize the simple truth of how much I love you.”

Stiles suddenly got off him and off the bed, going out of the door. Derek took this opportunity to slide backwards on the bed till he was sitting up by the headboard. As bad as the ropes felt, Stiles looming over him with that look on his face was worse.

Stiles came back in with a laptop in his hand. He was half hard and his cock bobbed, making Derek give a half scream of fear. Stiles got all over him again, trying to soothe him and when Derek just plastered himself to the headboard with tears falling from his eyes, Stiles sat back, rubbed his face and pulled the laptop over. He sat by Derek, pushed into him so that Derek could feel the warmth of his body and could do nothing about it. Stiles looked spindly, but he had strength and had no problem hauling Derek bodily to place him beside him as he pleased. 

Stiles said, “I have seen you around forever Derek. Your mom used to be friends with my mom. And when she died, you came to the funeral too. Maybe you don’t remember now, but that is when I fell in love with you I think. You just sat by me, and held my hand while I wept and wept. I…I still miss her you know, but when I am with you, it doesn’t feel so consuming again. Then I read the report about Kate Argent. How she used you and manipulated you and I was filled with such a hatred for her. I tracked her down to a podunk town and killed her you know. Only for you Derek, because she had dared to hurt you, you. I can’t let anyone get away with something like that. I didn’t. Because I love you.”

Derek looked on in horror as Stiles showed him the picture of Kate splayed on the ground, blood a spreading pool under her. Her eyes were dim and she would never laugh again, never call him stupid and useless ever again because she was clearly dead. Stiles then clicked on some more pictures and Derek saw that it was Jennifer now who lay bloody and begging, tears sliding down her face. There was another picture of her where her face was unrecognizable. Stiles had cut off strip off her face and she looked like a monster. Stiles said, “ _She_ insisted that she still loved you, still Der, so of course I had to make sure that not even her soul would dare to come near you again. No one loves you as much as I do and you belong to me Derek. You belong only to me. Don’t you ever forget that or I will kill your whole family and then myself and then you will be alone forever.”

Derek let out a sob at that. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Stiles, the Stiles that he had come to know and like all these time was a farce. He sobbed some more, and then his heart stilled when he saw what Stiles showed next. It was a facebook page, under Derek’s name and it was filled with picture of Stiles and Derek together. There was one of Derek asleep and Stiles lying near him. That was his bed, the same bed he was lying in right now. The picture did not look manipulated. Stiles had, some day when Derek had been sleeping, had slipped into his room and took those photos and he felt violated all over again. Next Stiles showed him the messages he had sent to Laura and Cora and Isaac and Boyd and Erica and even Peter and no one made out that they had been communicating with an imposter. 

No wonder Laura had looked at him like that. No wonder. No one would believe him now if he were to tell them that he and Stiles were not together. No one. Stiles had taken care of that. Derek began crying in earnest. Stiles just kept on touching him and rubbing himself against Derek while Derek tried to lean away as best as he could. There was no way out of this, Stiles wants him and will have him no matter what he says. He will never be free, Derek thinks sobbing, he will never leave and be forever stuck in Stiles’ gilded cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after that incident, Derek drank about a bottle worth of Vodka and then headed to the station. Surely the Sheriff will listen to him, he is a good man, and it’s not like Derek can or will tell him about the murders (dear god, he had them checked and yes they are open cases in those two places and no one seems to be any wiser). But. He can’t anymore, no more. Every time Stiles smiles at him Derek feels the pit of his stomach go leaden. Every time Stiles kisses him, Derek had to bite his tongue bloody so that he would not scream. Each time Stiles makes him come, with intelligent hands that know all his secrets, and a mouth that knows where to bite, nibble, lick and push, Derek feels like killing himself. But every time Derek tries to protest, Stiles reminds him about his two dead exes and how exhausting the funerals of loved ones are.

Derek had taken to drinking excessively. That is the only way to bear the nauseating touch of Stiles on his body. And the thing that hurts so much, when Derek actually thinks about it, is how easily everyone is taken with Stiles. Derek can see how nicely Stiles makes his family and friends dance, putting a word here, bringing a tray of muffins there, sharing his own sad stories and letting them tell him some in return. He had placed himself at the heart of the Hale family, so smoothly had he enamored them and Derek could do nothing, not against the threats made by a killer. A killer that professed to love him to the heights of heaven and the depth of hell. And it ate at Derek. Ate at his soul.

He somehow managed to convince himself that he should at least tell the sheriff, surely he won’t just ignore everything. So, blind drunk enough to mistake his indifference for courage, Derek headed to the station. He did not take his car because he was too drunk for that, but he hoped that the Sheriff would still give him an unbiased hearing. He reached the station and then stumbled into the sheriff’s room. He looked up startled and then his face closed off. He got up from his chair and went and closed the door behind Derek before steering Derek into one of the chairs opposite him. Derek sat down on it and then he just looked on blearily at the sheriff as he tried to untangle the jumble in his head.

“Stiles is not my boyfriend,” Derek blurted out. 

The Sheriff rubbed his face in an expression so alike Stiles that Derek recoiled. The Sheriff gave a sigh and then said, “Derek, I know you have been having some problems recently with your relationship, Stiles had told me everything.”

“Stiles has told you everything?” Derek slurred at him in befuddlement.

“Yes. I… yes. I mean I already knew about Kate and Jennifer?” said the sheriff.

“You know,” Derek intoned, a sliver of hope unfurling in his chest. The Sheriff knew, maybe he will be able to help Derek after all.

“Yes Derek I know. I know how you are experiencing recuperation of your …abuse… at their hands and how you are becoming convinced that Stiles doesn’t really love you. Kid, I can assure you on the strength of my own badge that Stiles loves no one else more than you. I Understand that something like that, something so heavy, is difficult to let go, but Stiles loves you entirely. Stiles had loved you since that first date all those years ago, Stiles loves you even though you are no better than a lush at the moment. I know that kid Derek, I know that Kid very well, and I give you my word that you are his topmost priority. You have in fact even defeated me,” the Sheriff adds with a chuckle. 

And Derek feels like screaming and bashing his head into the wall. Even the sheriff. The same thing had happened when he met Scott, who had gushed on and on and on about how much Stiles is just crazy about him, how much Stiles just loves him, and how happy Scott is for him. It was beginning to feel like a maze that Stiles had drawn brilliantly with his lies. And no one saw how Derek was struggling, even that part Stiles had taken care of, expounded with the correct lies to cover every ground, his brilliant little obsessive and possessive killer. The Sheriff went on for minutes on the same vein, and when Derek could not face it anymore, he stood abruptly, thanked the sheriff for listening to him and walked out.

Derek headed home and let himself in. Stiles was sitting on the sofa. When you are surrounded by conditions as he was and helpless as he was, what could you do but give in. Derek walked towards Stiles, sat astride his lap and put his hands around his body. Stiles immediately hugged him and pulled him closer to himself. Derek lay his head on Stiles’ shoulder and looked from there to the small balcony beyond the big windows. When Stiles started rubbing his hands all over, Derek closed his eyes and let himself get lost. There was no way he could ever stop Stiles. Better to just let him win.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Kudos if you please, Comments if it pleases you :)


End file.
